The present invention relates to a wearable device for one-handed and two-handed activities that may involve the metacarpophalangeal joint of the hands. The device may be used in the interaction with a computer program.
Conventional data input interfaces with computers most often requires keyboards. It is sometimes cumbersome to use keyboards especially if the computer or communication device is very small so that each letter or command button is also very small. For example, it is very inconvenient to enter text messages into a mobile phone or PDA because the devices are so small. In other situations, it is simply inconvenient to use a conventional keyboard because there is not sufficient room for the user to use the relatively large keyboards. There is a need for a convenient and reliable way of entering data into a computer device.
The present invention is a method for entering data into a computer device and comprises the steps of providing a wearable device that is attached to a hand. The device has extensions disposed below metacarpophalangeal joints and first bone segments of the fingers. The extensions have sensors in operative engagement with sensor channels mounted thereon. The first bone segments may be moved relative to second bone segments at the metacarpophalangeal joints to bend at least one of the sensor channels. One of the sensors sensing the bending of one the sensor channel and sending an activation signal to a computer device in operative engagement with the device.